


my bed will be your stage

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis likes it when people watch him have sex. nick doesn't always <em>get it</em> but that doesn't stop him from participating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my bed will be your stage

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [caitlin](http://carswinky.tumblr.com) for reading it over. it's not brit-picked so apologies for any americanisms.

Nick wouldn't say his sex life has been vanilla; he's had a fair amount of sex in his life and he's always up to trying new things, so it's not like he hasn't had a few weird sexual experiences. And he's currently shagging someone many years his junior, so he's not expecting to be the naïve one at all. But then Louis starts suggesting things, innocent enough at the start and then more and more kinky, and Nick slowly realizes that maybe he is a little bit vanilla.

 _I want someone to watch_ , is what he'd said. And it's not the craziest thing ever, so Nick had agreed to it. He's not sure why they don't just have a threesome, but if Louis gets off on people watching, then that's fine. No problem at all.

But now he's in his bedroom and Louis is sprawled out on the bed in his pants and Harry has pulled a chair over to the bed and he's just. He's just sitting there, playing a game on his phone. And he has snacks.

It's not what Nick had envisioned at all.

“This is weird,” he finally huffs, glancing back and forth between Louis and Harry.

The younger boy's head pops up and he frowns curiously. “Why? Didn't you agree to it? Lou said he asked-”

“I didn't think you'd be bloody- you're not even paying attention!”

Harry blinks. “You're not doing anything interesting yet, mate.”

Louis props himself up on his elbows, head tilted. “Are you freaking out? If you want to back out, it's fine.”

Nick isn't freaking out. Except he kind of is and he's not sure why. It's not _that_ weird, having another person watch, but he feels off. Harry has snacks for christ's sake.

“Nick, come here,” Louis murmurs softly, holding out a hand. “Just kiss me, come on.”

Nick sinks to the bed, finding comfort in the familiarity of Louis' body, his lips, his breath. It helps and Nick can almost ignore Harry's presence if he blocks out the slight creak of the chair as the lad shifts in it. Louis breaks the kiss to mouth at Nick's neck, whispering into his ear.

“Just like always, yeah? Just touch me like always.”

Nick looks to his left and sees Harry glancing up from his phone for a moment with a casual smile before he's back to playing his game. Part of Nick feels a bit offended that he's _not_ paying attention and he sets his jaw, turning back to Louis. If this is a challenge, Nick is ready to take it.

“Okay, love,” he says, nodding. “Let's show 'im how it's done.”

Twenty minutes later, when Nick is pushing inside of Louis and Louis' back is arched beautifully against the bed, his pretty pink mouth making pretty little noises, Harry is staring at them, distractedly popping grapes into his mouth. Nick smirks as he gets himself buried and starts fucking Louis as well as he can. He wants it to look good, wants Louis to be as vocal as possible so Harry gets a good show.

“You two look so good together,” Harry says.

Nick can't imagine he's looking anywhere but at Louis because Louis always looks so incredible when they're fucking, but it's _Nick_ that's making him writhe, making him moan, so he'll take the compliment anyway.

“Feels even better,” Louis breathes out, his eyes never leaving Nick's.

They fall silent for a couple of minutes as Nick keeps fucking Louis, glad he's built up some stamina in his life because Louis is the best shag he's ever had and he'd be coming within seconds if it wasn't for that. He still sometimes comes embarrassingly quickly with the boy, but he has an audience now and he doesn't want to disappoint.

“Lou, will you go on your knees?” Harry asks softly. “I'd love to see that.”

Nick hasn't asked if Harry's done this for Louis before, sat in on a fuck, but the complete comfort he seems to be feeling with it does lead Nick to assume he has. Glancing over, Harry's got his legs crossed loosely, his gaze currently fixed on the point where their bodies are meeting, Nick's cock sliding in and out of Louis' arse.

“Yeah, 'course,” Louis answers breathlessly. He doesn't make a move to push Nick away, but Nick slips out, following the cues.

Once Louis' on his knees, his elbows propped up on the bed, Nick pushes back in with one long thrust and Louis cries out for it, trying to spread his legs wider. Nick's already fucking him, though, fingers digging into his hips as he holds on.

“Nick,” Louis gasps, slipping down until his shoulders are pressed into the mattress, his face turned toward Harry so he can see. He slurs out a stream of curses, the words drawn out over low moans and sharp breaths. He sounds like the very best kind of porn, completely in the moment and genuinely overwhelmed. It's always real with Louis and it's always amazing.

“Want to come, love?” Nick asks, slinking one hand down to grip his cock, not moving it until Louis says. He hasn't been with many guys who have been able to stay hard while being fucked without being touched, but Louis is one of them. Louis' dick is really rather fantastic in a lot of ways.

“Yeah,” Louis answers simply, pressing his face into the sheets.

With that word, Nick starts wanking him the way Louis likes it, fast but not too much pressure. Nick had learned within the first couple of weeks of shagging the boy what he likes, how to make him come quickly. He's always learning more, but Nick's definitely got the basics down.

When Louis does come, Nick almost pulls his head back to show Harry his face because it's worth seeing. He almost does, but Louis turns his head to the side himself at the last minute so Harry can watch him fall apart as he comes in Nick's hand, muscles clenching around him. Harry doesn't say anything but Nick sees him smiling out of the corner of his eye and these two are weird, they really are. He can't focus on that, though, because he's close enough that a few more thrusts bring him over the edge and he's coming, too, Louis' body pliant beneath him.

When he finishes, he takes a few laboured breaths, then slips out carefully, sitting back on his calves. Louis topples onto his side as Nick ties off the condom, tossing it aside, then turns to Harry curiously.

He's just smiling. As if he just watched a pleasant film or baked a successful batch of muffins.

“You all good then, Lou?” Harry asks, slipping his phone into his pocket.

Louis is still catching his breath, but he nods sleepily against the mattress. “Yeah, thanks for coming.”

Harry winks and replies, “anytime,” and then he just. Leaves. He gives Nick a little thumbs up, but he wordlessly just walks out of the room and then the front door is opening and closing and that's it.

“Someday,” Nick says slowly, tiredly, as he crumples next to Louis in bed, “you are going to explain all of that to me.”

Louis rolls away from Nick then, reaching back to pull him closer. Nick obediently shuffles up behind him, pulling the comforter over them, and ignores the wet spot of come pressing into his thigh.

“That's fine,” Louis mumbles back. “Someday.”

Nick sighs against the boy's neck, loosely wrapping an arm over his waist. “Someday,” he repeats, then slowly slips off to sleep.

-

A few days later, Louis is already naked and straddling Nick when he reaches over and grabs his phone off the nightstand. Nick waits as he types in his pass code, curious as to what's so important that he needs to do it right this second, when Nick's already got a condom on his _very_ hard dick, ready to go.

But then Louis thrusts the phone at him and it's open to the camera. “Film it, yeah?” He asks, even though there's not much of a question in his tone.

It's not the first time they've taken video during sex, but it's usually just a couple of minutes of a blowjob here and there. Nick senses that this is different somehow. He doesn't ask, though, just adjusts the angle and hits record as Louis grasps Nick's dick, then sinks down onto it.

It's not easy, making sure to keep Louis in the shot as his arse squeezes down on Nick's cock, but he does his best, holding back a groan as Louis starts bouncing up and down. Louis doesn't hold anything back, though, throwing his head back, his lips parted, as he stretches around Nick. He moans out a high-pitched noise, shuddering as he takes Nick deep and fast.

“So fucking good,” he breathes heavily, holding his own cock steady as he slides up and down.

Nick bites down on his lip, already sweating, his eyes darting between the screen of the phone and Louis' body. He doesn't blame the lad for wanting video evidence of this. It's art is what it is, really fucking hot art.

“Look amazing,” he mumbles, using his free hand to slide up Louis' stomach, just to feel the softness of his skin. He inches his fingers up more, letting the tips just graze Louis' nipple, relishing the way his muscles jerk at the feeling, the little whine he releases.

“Yeah? 'S good?” Louis asks, his voice shaking over his movements and the feeling of Nick tickling his nipple.

Nick realizes that maybe Louis wants more talking, to really make this worth watching back, and that's something Nick can do, definitely. “Yeah, babe,” he answers, his own voice low and raspy. “Such a tight arse you've got, such a beautiful body. So, so good.”

He catches the quick smile on Louis' lips before he's back to moaning and Nick knows that's what he wanted. Louis adjusts then, leaning back and gripping Nick's thighs, digging his feet into the mattress by Nick's hips. It's only a second before he's moving his hips again, swiveling them and rocking them down on Nick's cock.

With his hand gone, Louis' own dick is in full view, hard and red and leaking. Nick stares at it, his mouth going dry, and he slides his hand back down to Louis' stomach, resting it there. It looks so big compared to the lad's frame, his fingers stretched out over the tanned skin.

“Nick,” Louis practically whispers, his voice tight like he's about to cry. “Please, god, _fuck_.”

“Please what, baby?” Nick asks, petting his stomach. He doesn't smirk, too fucking turned on to smirk, but he knows Louis hates how much he loves it when Nick calls him _baby_.

Louis doesn't tell him to fuck off this time, just groans and grinds himself down on Nick, his arms shaking as they struggle to hold him up. “Christ,” he whimpers, and Nick thinks he might actually be crying, but his head is still thrown back so he can't see. “Please touch me.”

Nick squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, willing his approaching orgasm to wait. When he opens his eyes again, his vision is blurry and he pets over Louis' stomach for another moment before lifting his hand to play with the nipple he hasn't touched yet. “Here, love?” He asks, and it would sound condescending if his voice wasn't so husky, if his throat wasn't so tight around the words.

“Nick,” Louis whines, his voice cracking. He almost falls, his arms giving out for a split second before he catches himself and pushes back up. “My cock, touch my fucking cock.”

Nick feels a spark of heat down the length of his spine and he knows he won't last much longer, so he gives in, giving Louis' nipple one last light touch before he drops his hand and wraps it around Louis' dick. He's wet and throbbing and Nick starts tugging, letting the precome act as lube.

“God yes,” Louis breathes out in response. He finally pushes himself back up, moving his hands to hold onto Nick's waist, and Nick sees the wetness over his cheeks now. He focuses the camera on that for a moment, wanting to make sure it's visible, then backs up to get his whole body in the shot again.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Nick asks, almost hopefully, because his own cock is practically on fire with the need to come.

Louis nods quickly, opening his eyes from where they'd been squeezed shut. “Yeah, make me come,” he pleads, still bouncing at a good pace, even though his rhythm has faltered. “Fucking love your fingers.”

Nick bites down on his bottom lip over a moan and thumbs at the slick head of Louis' cock, feeling himself start to lose the battle against not coming. His balls are starting tighten up and he's getting light-headed, knows he can't last much longer.

“Show me how much you love them,” he says, feeling delirious as he strokes Louis' cock quickly, needing him to come _now_.

Louis' body jerks, his face pulling tight, and he holds his breath for a moment before it spills out, moaning loudly as his cock spits over Nick's stomach. He's not even finished shooting before Nick is coming, too, practically sobbing with relief, with how fucking _good_ it is.

When he's finished, he blearily thinks that he needs to shut off the video, but in the few seconds it takes his muscles to listen to his brain, Louis lifts off his cock and slides down to lick his own come off of Nick's stomach. Nick has to squeeze his eyes shut because it's _too fucking much_ , but he keeps the camera on, knowing Louis will want that to be filmed.

“Jesus, Lou,” he grits out as he feels Louis' hot tongue cleaning Nick's skin.

“You're always complaining about me not cleaning up after myself,” Louis replies, clearly exhausted but still in the moment.

Nick rolls his eyes and dares to look down, expecting Louis to be looking at the camera. He's not; his eyes are fixed on Nick. “I mostly meant the teabags and stuff,” he mumbles back, but watches in awe as Louis finishes cleaning up. He slips the condom off of Nick's softening dick and tosses it in the bin next to the bed, then reaches for the phone.

Nick gives it up, expecting him to stop recording, but instead he turns the camera on Nick. If he was a little less fucked out, he might put up a fight, but instead he just ignores it and looks at Louis, reaching out to touch his thigh.

“Hi,” Louis says softly, still breathless. He leans down to press his lips to Nick's and Nick doesn't know where the camera is pointing, if it's even still on, but he doesn't care. He kisses Louis, touching anywhere he can even though his arms feel floppy and useless.

When Louis pulls away, he flops down at Nick's side, snuggling up to him, and holds the camera up to get them both in the shot. “So, Nicholas, was that good?”

Nick smiles, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through Louis' hair. “Fucking incredible,” he answers honestly. “Always is with you.”

Louis' nose wrinkles adorably at that. “Soppy prat,” he retorts, but the insult loses any heat because his voice is still all soft and breathy.

“Watch it or I'll flip you over and eat you out until you come again.”

Louis' breath hitches so quietly that Nick almost misses it. He doesn't, though, and he leans in to kiss him softly, whispering into his lips. “Would you like that? My tongue in your arse? Still all sensitive from riding my cock?”

Louis just groans in response, his cheeks flushing even more than they already were. Nick hums to himself and reaches down, grabbing Louis' leg and hoisting it over his own, their fronts pressing together. He slides his hand down over the lovely swell of Louis' bum, fingers finding the lube-slick hole between his cheeks. As soon as he touches it, Louis gasps, twitching under the touch.

“Definitely sensitive,” he murmurs, tracing a fingertip over Louis' rim, still loose from his cock. He drops his voice to a whisper then. “Want my tongue here, love? Want to show the camera how I can make you come twice in a row?”

That seems to do it for Louis and he nods, breathing out, “yeah, let me show 'em.” Nick's not sure who _'em_ is, but he's happy to grant this to the lad. Even exhausted and soft, he's more than glad to rim Louis to another orgasm.

Louis gets all laid out on his stomach, his legs spread wide, and he holds the camera over his shoulder, blindly filming as Nick pulls his cheeks apart and licks over his rim. He gets a shuddering gasp in response, which only drives him deeper, until he's licking his way inside of Louis' fucked-open hole.

It takes longer this time, but Louis eventually comes, rocking his hips against the bed as Nick fucks him with his tongue. When he finishes, Nick has to take the camera and stop recording himself because Louis is boneless, unable to move at all.

The video is forty-two minutes long. Nick wonders if they can figure out how to play it on his 50 inch telly.

-

When Louis invites his bandmates over to Nick's flat later that week for an evening in, Nick is definitely confused. They don't often all get together during their time off anymore and, when they do, it's usually... at one of their _own_ houses. Nick's never even had Liam, Niall, or Zayn in his home before, much less a band get together with all of them.

But Nick enjoys having company, so he goes along with it, ordering pizzas and stocking the fridge with beer. He would feel completely on the outs with this group if Louis wasn't in his lap, making sure he's included. Nick smiles as Niall talks around a mouthful of pizza and he tips his head forward to lightly kiss Louis' neck.

The beer goes quickly and Nick is glad he'd bought three times as much as he figured he'd need. By ten, everyone is happily buzzed and that's when Nick figures out what this is all about.

“We should watch something,” Louis whispers into Nick's ear, practically straddling his lap. “Don't you think?”

Nick squints, confused, and rests his hand at the bottom of Louis' spine. “What do you mean?” He asks, knowing Louis is getting at something.

“We figured out how to watch our little video on the telly,” Louis whispers, his lips catching on Nick's ear. “Don't you think our guests would like to watch that?”

Nick almost chokes on his breath, coughing in shock that Louis would want them to see that. It's not just a shadowy blowjob, it's forty-fucking-two minutes of them having _sex_. Sex in which Louis _cries_ , no less.

“Are you serious?” He squawks back.

“Serious about what?” Liam asks from where he's seated at the other end of the couch.

Louis' teeth nip gently at Nick's earlobe, causing him to fall silent, biting back a groan. Louis speaks up instead. “You all watching one of our home videos. But only if Nick here is okay with it, of course.”

To his surprise, no one asks any questions about what the video is. Everyone just turns toward him, silently waiting to see what he says. When he doesn't respond right away, Louis leans down and whispers into his ear. “What do you think? Want to show them how fucking hard you made me come?” He licks out, warm breath spilling over Nick's ear, then adds, “ _twice._ ”

Nick takes a moment to breathe because Harry watching them fuck was one thing but this, having a little viewing party of their sex tape, is on another level. It's not that he doesn't want to do it, but it's all a little overwhelming.

“Do they- do they _want_ to see it?” He asks Louis because, even though they can all hear him and they're all looking at him, it feels weird for him to ask. That should be Louis' job, he's sure of it.

“Sure we do,” Niall answers casually anyway, as if Nick _had_ asked him.

Zayn shrugs from the floor by Niall's feet and Liam smiles warmly, almost encouragingly. And Harry, well, Harry's already seen it all anyway. He just tips his beer back and puts his feet up, getting comfortable.

Nick can't help but wonder what the actual fuck is up with this band.

“Is that a yes?” Louis prompts, clearly eager for it. At least he didn't just flash Nick's dick up on the screen without asking.

“Okay,” Nick finally answers, nodding.

When Louis gets up to get the video going, Nick gulps down half of his beer, needing the liquid courage. At least the two of them already watched the video so he knows there aren't too many cringe-worthy moments. Plus, his dick looks fucking massive on the large screen of his telly. So that's nice.

When the video flashes up on the screen, Nick looks for a reaction from the lads in the room, not sure what to expect. If he expected _anything_ , though, he would have been wrong because they don't even blink as Louis turns up the volume and, on screen, he lowers down onto Nick's cock.

Nick feels almost unbearably awkward as Louis sits back down on his lap, the boy's back pressed against Nick's chest. Everyone is silently watching, sipping their beer like an episode of Mad Men is playing instead of Louis _riding Nick's cock_. Nick blushes furiously at the sound of his own breathing along with Louis' moans.

Louis looks incredible on the screen, his compact body so expertly taking Nick's dick, moving so beautifully. Nick stares at the slight curve of his waist, the stretch of his back as on-screen Nick plays with his nipples. To add to his awkwardness, he knows he's quickly getting hard under Louis' bum just watching this.

 _Such a tight arse you've got, such a beautiful body_ , on-screen Nick says.

“When the fuck do you get that tan?” Niall asks and, when Nick looks over, he's got his legs kicked over the arm of the chair and he's reaching toward the table to grab another piece of pizza. “Barely even have any lines.”

Nick turns toward the screen, seeing the faint tan lines low on Louis' hips. His mind reels because if Niall is looking at that, he's surely looking at Louis' cock, which he's uncovered now, his hands on Nick's thighs. Nick takes a sip of beer to help with the dryness of his mouth, but his heart is pounding heavily as he watches Louis' dick bob with his movements, so hard between his legs.

“He's huge, Lou,” Liam mumbles then. “How does he even fit inside you?”

Nick doesn't miss how Louis shudders on his lap, back arching like he can't help it. The movement does nothing to help Nick's own erection and this whole thing is fucking mad. If you'd told him two weeks ago any of this would have been happening, he'd laugh.

“He's got good fingers,” Louis answers quietly, dropping his head back against Nick's shoulder. “Loosens me up first. Still feels so big inside, though.”

“Fuck,” Nick whispers, his head swimming from lack of oxygen.

The room falls silent again as they watch, but when on-screen Louis asks on-screen Nick to touch him, Nick feels Louis' hand on his. He thinks he's just going to hold it, but instead he pulls it forward, around Louis' waist and down to his bulge. Nick can feel that he's rock hard under his trousers, can even feel a spot of wet through the material.

He closes his eyes, punching out a breath, and lets Louis guide his hand, rubbing through his trousers. His instinct is to pull away because there are four blokes in his living room and that just seems rude if nothing else, but then he realizes they're watching them fuck on the telly anyway. Maybe it's not a big deal to them. And they can always speak up if they're uncomfortable.

Louis quickly unbuttons his trousers, making just enough room to push Nick's hand under the waistband. Nick lets him, his fingers sliding under the lad's pants under they bump into his cock. He can already feel the heat, can feel how turned on Louis is.

It's not the _weirdest_ thing to be into, he supposes.

When he doesn't do anything right away, Louis keeps going, moving Nick's fingers until they're wrapped around his cock. He pulls his own hand out then and rests it over Nick's through his trousers, squeezing just enough to be able to guide Nick's hand up and down Louis' dick in little movements.

He probably knows that Nick feels awkward about this, probably knows he has to get things started because Nick isn't comfortable enough to make the move. And he's right. But now that he's started, Nick definitely doesn't want to stop and he moves his hand himself, wanking Louis slowly under his trousers.

On screen, Louis is begging Nick to touch him, to make him come, and the Louis in his lap is practically doing the same thing, his cock so hot and heavy in Nick's hand. If the other blokes in the room have noticed what they're doing- and how could they _not_ have?- they're not paying any attention, silently watching the telly. The volume is up high enough that Nick feels comfortable tipping his face toward Louis, whispering in his ear.

“Want you to come with yourself. When you come on screen, want you to come in my hand, okay?”

Louis clearly likes that, choking back a moan as he sprawls back, his legs spread wide around Nick's and his body leaning back heavily against Nick's. Nick watches his chest heave and ignores the ache of his cock, how badly he needs to get off.

 _Gonna come for me, baby?_ on-screen Nick asks, and Louis actually nods against Nick's shoulder as if he's answering the question.

 _Yeah, make me come. Fucking love your fingers,_ on-screen Louis answers and Nick grips Louis a little more firmly in response, stroking Louis quickly.

As soon as on-screen Louis comes, the Louis in his lap moans loudly, body jerking like he'd been desperately holding back and now he can let it go, writhing on Nick's lap and until he comes right in his trousers. Nick strokes him through it, unsurprised when the other lads turn to watch as Louis shoots into Nick's hand until he's dripping with the boy's come.

“Shit, your trousers are _soaked,_ ” Zayn says quietly, almost in awe.

No one seems surprised that Louis just came in Nick's hand, which Nick should have guessed by now. Harry's turned back to the screen, watching Louis lick his own come off Nick's stomach, and when he turns back, he's got a little smile on his face as he catches Louis' gaze and nods.

Louis seems to understand, pulling Nick's hand out of his trousers with a little hiss as his fingers graze his sensitive cock. Nick lets him pull his hand up and, by the time he figures out what he's going to do, Louis is already licking his wet fingers, sucking them into his mouth.

“ _Jesus_ , Lou,” Nick says at the exact same time as his on-screen double, making Louis grin around his fingers, biting down gently.

The difference is that on-screen Nick already came. Nick hasn't and the need is getting to be urgent. Feeling fearless since these blokes don't seem to be fazed by anything, Nick tilts down to whisper into Louis' ear as he gently pushes his fingers further into Louis' mouth.

“So good at sucking, aren't you, baby?” He revels in the way Louis' eyes roll back, his lips stretched around two of Nick's fingers. “Want to show them how good?”

Louis bites down as he moans and it's just enough to hurt in the very best way, Louis' teeth sinking into Nick's flesh. It's just for a second before Louis is pulling Nick's hand away from his mouth and sinking down to his knees. On the screen, Nick is threatening to eat Louis out, reaching around and touching his used hole, and Nick has to block it out for a moment so he doesn't come the second Louis' lips wrap around him.

It might happen anyway, honestly, because when Louis' fingers push Nick's trousers and pants aside, carefully pulling Nick's dick out, he's already wet at the tip and so hard his mind is fuzzy. He's so turned on that he doesn't care if the lads are watching. In fact, he hopes they are because Louis looks beautiful on his knees, his cheeks all flushed, and he thinks they deserve to see that.

“Want to show off what you've been practicing?” Nick asks, leaning back until he's practically lying down, his arse right at the edge of the sofa cushion. “I know you like to impress.”

Louis doesn't answer, just stares up at him as he licks out to taste the precome gathered at the tip of Nick's cock. He takes his time, licking it up and sucking at the head, almost like he's stalling to make sure everyone's watching. Curiously, Nick looks up and sees that they are, all eyes are on Louis' mouth, loose around the head of Nick's cock. He turns back to the boy between his legs and nods, trying to let him know that they're all watching. Nick thinks he understands because something sparks in Louis' eyes, something like fire.

He pushes down in one swift movement, not too fast but without pausing, until his nose is pressed right against Nick's skin. He doesn't even stop when he gags, just gets his muscles under control and relaxes around the intrusion in his throat.

Nick almost screams, throwing his head back and clawing at the couch because that's the best he's ever done it by far. Usually he has to work up to it, but it's like having an audience is making him thrive, making him try harder.

“Oh my god,” someone mutters, and Nick doesn't know or care who it is because Louis is moving slowly, letting Nick practically fuck his throat, and he's right on the fucking edge.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he says in a hurry, almost shrieking, so close to coming already.

Louis pulls off then with a gasp, blinking his wet eyes open and looking up at Nick as he works to catch his breath. Nick tries to take the moment to settle down instead of begging Louis to go again, but all he can think or feel is want for this boy, desperate arousal that's making all rationality leave Nick's brain.

He makes the mistake of looking up, seeing an awkward camera angle of himself fucking Louis' hole with his tongue, Louis' legs spread so wide, trying to bear down on Nick's face.

He's definitely not settling down.

“Can you do that again?” Niall asks impatiently, practically falling out of his chair to get a better view. “I've never seen anything like that.”

Louis lifts his eyebrows at Nick and Nick nods as quickly as he can make his muscles work. “One more time, yeah, love,” he says, fighting not to reach for Louis' head.

Louis nods in response, then takes a deep breath and does it again, slides right down Nick's cock until all Nick can feel is hot and tight and fluttering muscles. His jaw drops as Louis shifts, his throat working to stay relaxed, his tongue and lips wrapping around the bottom half of his cock. It's so good that Louis only has to slowly bob up and down a couple of times before Nick's orgasm slams into him and he's coming impossibly hard down Louis' throat.

Time seems to stop for a few seconds and Nick feels a bit like he'll never stop coming, but eventually he slips out of Louis' throat and dribbles the last of his come over the boy's tongue. He goes limp as Louis pulls off, the younger boy coughing as he tries to catch his breath. Nick peers down, struggling to open his eyes, and he sees Louis' face, messy with tears and spit, his skin flushing violently pink. Louis is always, _always_ gorgeous, but hands down, this is Nick's favourite look on him.

“That was incredible,” Harry says quietly.

On-screen Louis is still whining into the sheets, fucking against the bed needily, and Nick can't even look at that right now, can't make room in his brain for it.

“Thank you, lads,” Louis says hoarsely, and Nick smiles, reaching down to caress the side of his neck. “You can finish the video if you want or change it over or leave if you'd rather. 'M gonna take this one to bed.”

Nick doesn't argue as Louis stands, reaching for his hand, then pulls him out of the room without another word.

In bed, Nick can just barely hear the sounds of the video still playing, Louis moaning faintly through the wall. He still has no idea what all of this is about, but if things like tonight keep happening, he's one hundred percent okay with it.

Louis nuzzles into Nick's shoulder as he falls asleep, letting out a soft, happy hum. Nick isn't sure if it's a response to what just happened or if he can also hear the video still playing.

He thinks it's almost definitely both.

-

The next morning, the other lads are all gone and Louis sleeps two hours past Nick. When he does wake up, Nick is surprised to find that he's not grumpy and mean like he usually is when he's just woken up. He comes out of the bathroom and stops by the couch to kiss Nick before heading into the kitchen to make his tea. Nick decides it's the best time to ask, while he's still sleepy and, shockingly, in a good mood.

“So this whole fucking in front of other people thing,” he says casually, hopping up onto the counter next to where Louis has gotten out his favourite mug. “What's that about then?”

Louis chuckles tiredly, lighting the flame under the kettle. “Exactly what it sounds like, I suppose.”

“So they've all watched you have sex before?” Nick doesn't make a habit out of asking about Louis' past sex life. Not because of jealousy, but because it's always a little awkward, asking about someone's former partners and experiences. But this is different, he thinks.

Louis shrugs, opening the box of tea he keeps at Nick's, and drops a bag into his mug. “A time or two, yeah. More often wanking, but yeah, sometimes sex.”

Nick twists up his face, trying to imagine his bandmates all gathered 'round Louis, watching him get himself off. It's possible he does feel a small twinge of jealousy at that image. “Why?” He asks, not knowing what else to ask.

Louis is surprisingly patient, has probably known this conversation was coming for a while now. “It's exciting, I guess. I just get off on it, on people watching me. Or, at least, knowing that they might see me.”

Nick nods, processing the information. That makes sense, at least. “Have they ever, like, joined in? Either with you by yourself or you and someone else?”

“That's not what it's about,” Louis says firmly, but softly. “It's more exciting to have, like, Zayn sitting at the end of the bed, watching me, than to have him wank me himself. It's more about the thrill of it, not just the sex. Besides, I have no interest in any of them, you know that.”

Nick hums to himself, thinking. “Okay, but is this, like, all the time? Like, every time you wank or-”

“No,” Louis answers quickly, wide-eyed. “No, god, I can have a private wank and be just fine. It's just from time to time, when the situation presents itself. And no one has watched me wank since you and I started up, so don't think I'm, like- I would have asked if I really wanted to do that, you know?”

Nick inwardly sighs, relieved. It's not that he'd have a huge problem with it, but it would certainly be nice to at least _know_ about it if it was happening.

“That's why I've been so into it lately, I think,” Louis says, pulling the kettle off of the burner and pouring the hot water into his mug. “It's been a while and I just- I sort of missed it. I hope you weren't really uncomfortable? I should have talked to you about it first, I know, but you know how I am with talking.”

Nick laughs softly at that because, yes, he does know. Not that he's much better at it himself. “Well, talk to me about things like this,” he says, kicking Louis' leg lightly. “Kinky sex things are easier than relationship things, aren't they?” He pauses, realizing that Louis must have talked about it before, since his bandmates all know about this thing. “Wait, how did your lads even find out in the first place?” He can't imagine Louis sitting them down for a serious chat about wanting them to watch him in sexual situations.

Louis looks into his mug, pulling his lips tight like he's trying not to smile. “You can only walk in on someone with their cock out so many times before you realize it's not a coincidence,” he says, his smirk shining through even as he tries to tamp it down. “I just made sure to wank- and fuck- in places they could catch me. And, since we were living out of each other's pockets then, it wasn't exactly difficult.”

Nick laughs because he can totally picture it, Louis spread out on Liam's bed, his fingers wrapped around his swollen cock, probably naked and flushed as Liam walks in and gasps. Louis probably just smiled up at him and said _oh, sorry, is this not my room?_ without stopping the movement of his hand, coming all over himself as Liam watched in horror.

Nick might love him, actually. But that's something to deal with another day.

“Any other sexual things I should know about?” He asks, wrapping his legs around Louis and pulling him closer. “Anything we could be doing that would make it better for you?”

Louis gives him a little glare from over his mug. “Stop fishing for compliments, Nicholas, you know the sex is bloody fantastic.”

Nick just laughs again, hunching over to kiss him. He tastes like tea and peppermint and smells like Nick's bed. “You know what I mean. Anything, like, out of the ordinary?”

Louis seems to think about it, taking another sip of tea before he answers, head tilted to the side.

“Well, there's one small thing.”

-

Nick's been to this restaurant before. When Louis had explained what he wanted, Nick had thought about places he'd been that might work and remembered a date he went on once. The lights were dimmed and they sat in a little round corner booth; the bloke had been boring as fuck, but the restaurant was nice, he remembered.

So that's where they are, the table secluded enough that no one can see them perfectly, but still very much in public. Plus, since the booth is round, Nick can slide over right next to Louis' side, which is very convenient.

Nick orders them a bottle of white wine, slipping his hand over Louis' thigh as he does. He asks the waiter questions about the different choices, drawing out the interaction as his hand moves up casually until his fingers are rubbing so high up on Louis' inner thigh that if he flinched just a little bit, they'd bump into his cock.

When he finally settles on a Pinot Grigio, the waiter smiles and walks away and Nick turns to Louis, still rubbing inside his thigh.

“You look nice tonight,” he says softly, taking in Louis' already flushed cheeks and bright eyes. He does actually look incredible, so excited for this. “So, what are you in the mood for?” He asks casually, removing his hand from Louis' thigh to wrap it around his back, pulling him closer.

As they peruse the menu, Nick lets his hand fall to the side of Louis' waist, fingers slipping under the fabric to touch his skin. Louis is abnormally quiet, just humming as Nick points out different entrees, obviously too focused on the hand Nick is slipping under his shirt. Sometimes having ridiculously long limbs- Louis' words, not Nick's- comes in handy because he's able to wrap his arm all the way around Louis' back to the front to rub his belly under his shirt.

When the waiter brings the wine, he asks if they're ready to order and Nick pretends he hasn't decided yet. Mostly he just wants the waiter to come back as often as possible to remind Louis that they could be caught at any time.

As soon as the bloke turns away to give them time to decide, Nick lifts his wine glass, take a long sip from it as he moves his hand up. Louis' shirt rucks up at the side as he does and then Nick's fingers are on Louis' nipple, gently playing with it.

“Nick,” Louis breathes out, dropping his elbows onto the table.

“Wine's very good, love, try some,” Nick says, circling a fingertip around Louis' nipple, just barely catching on it. “Oh, I think we should send a photo to Harry, show him what a nice date we're on.”

Louis nods weakly, his eyelids fluttering as Nick pinches his nipple lightly, the nub so small and hard under his fingers. He snaps a photo of the table, their wine glasses and the candle flickering in the middle, and sends it along to Harry, then flips the camera and leans into Louis. He takes a selfie while his fingers are still petting over Louis' nipple, smirking when he sees how obviously turned on Louis looks.

“Perfect,” he says softly, sending that photo as well before he drops his phone onto the table. “So I'm thinking about the chicken piccata, how about you?”

It's a testament to how turned on he actually is when Louis replies, “don't care, you pick.” He's never asked Nick to order for him before, would never even consider it. Of course, normally he would have given Nick shit about the wine, too.

When the waiter comes back, Nick slips his hand out of Louis' shirt, not wanting to be too obvious. He orders his chicken and a pasta dish for Louis as Louis practically chugs his wine next to him. When the waiter leaves again, Nick turns more in his seat, dropping a hand back down to Louis' thigh.

“Good wine, yeah? Go on and refill your glass.”

Louis sighs out shakily and nods, scooting forward to reach the wine bottle. As he moves, Nick lets his hand slide up right over his bulge, cupping it through his trousers. He smiles as Louis struggles to pour his wine without spilling while Nick rubs him gently, feeling out the line of his cock down to the swell of his balls. He's definitely turned on.

Nick chuckles softly as Louis leans back once he's finished refilling his glass. “Have you ever been this hard before? I'm a bit worried you're going to come in your pants before I can do anything.”

Louis glares at him, but it doesn't quite come across as threatening given that his cheeks are pink and his eyelids look heavy. “I'm not gonna come in my pants, arsehole, I just- it's a thing. Public. Anyone could see.”

Nick smiles, lightly tracing the outline of Louis' cock. “Understandable,” he says sincerely. “Why don't you get your cock out then? Might feel better than being trapped in your trousers.”

Louis' eyes almost roll back before they shut and Nick smirks. The thing is, there are no tablecloths so it's not like they're completely hidden. Of course, someone would have to bend down to be able to see under the table, but it's still fairly visible.

But Louis unzips his trousers anyway, pulling his pants back enough to get his cock and balls out, right there at the table. Nick can feel himself flushing, too, as he rubs his hand over Louis' thigh, staring at where his thick, pink cock is now exposed.

“You do have a gorgeous cock,” he mutters, almost to himself, lifting his hand just enough to graze his fingers down the spine of it. Louis whimpers, his hips twitching, but Nick doesn't give him any more than that light touch. “You're right to want everyone to see it. Think our waiter would like a peek?”

Nick would never actually let their waiter see, but he wants Louis to think about it, to think it's possible.

“Nick,” Louis breathes out, and if anyone in the room was paying attention, they'd know for certain what's happening because Louis' head is falling back, his lips parting.

“Not too obvious, love,” Nick says quietly. “Let's see how quiet you can be.”

And then he loosely wraps his fingers around Louis, giving a slow tug, amazed at how wet he is at the tip already. Louis bites down on his lip hard, his brow furrowed in concentration to keep him from making noise, but he kicks his leg, his muscles jumping at the sensation.

Nick smiles, pleased, and lets go, not wanting to make him come quite yet. He grabs his phone instead and opens the camera.

“Let's give Harry an update on our date,” he says, position the phone over Louis' lap to get a shot of his cock out under the table.

He makes sure to show the photo to Louis, makes sure Louis sees him sending it along with the caption, _date's going very well!!_ Louis moans softly just from that, from knowing Harry's going to be getting a photo of his dick. Nick's own erection is starting to get uncomfortable, every little noise Louis makes spurring him on.

Setting his phone back down, he reaches down to smear his thumb through the precome gathered at the tip of Louis' cock, earning a little hiss. He lifts his hand again, bringing this thumb to Louis' lips. He doesn't even have to say anything before Louis sucks it into his mouth, tongue lapping at his own precome.

“So hot, baby,” Nick murmurs, almost shivering at the feeling of Louis' hot tongue licking over his skin. “ _Christ_ , why are you so fucking hot?”

Louis smiles for the first time since sitting down, biting down on Nick's thumb before letting it slip out of his mouth. “You love it,” he answers cockily and, well, yeah, Nick does.

He almost wipes his thumb off before thinking twice, glancing around to make sure no one's about to walk by. Quickly, he pushes his hand up under Louis' shirt, finding his nipple with his thumb and rubbing over it, Louis' spit making it glide easily over his skin.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis whispers, pushing his chest into it.

“This one didn't get played with, did it?” Nick says softly, thumbing over the nub until it perks up under the touch. “Doesn't seem fair.”

Louis shakes his head in agreement, his breath coming quick and sharp as his eyelids fall, sinking into the feeling. Nick squirms a little in his seat, just to get some friction against his throbbing cock.

“Wish I could just lift your shirt up and use my tongue instead of my fingers,” Nick says, right over Louis' ear. “Wish I could get you naked and spread you out right on this table and fuck you, make sure everyone in the restaurant heard you moaning for it.”

Louis' skin wrinkles as he screws his eyes shut tighter, but before he can say anything, Nick slips his hand back out of the boy's shirt, leaning away. He grabs his wine and takes a sip, then another, trying to calm down.

As if deciding that two can play this game, Louis leans in then, whispering into Nick's ear. “I want that, too, want everyone to know how good you make me feel. Let them watch how I fucking fall apart for your cock.”

Nick nearly chokes on his wine, his skin burning up. It's not Louis he's worried about anymore, he's starting to think he'll come in his pants himself. When he turns, Louis' bottom lip is bitten and his eyebrows are lifted and Nick wants nothing more than ruin him, right here right now.

“Here we go, gentlemen,” the waiter interrupts as he approaches with their food.

Nick quickly scoots away from Louis, whose hands fall into his own lap, either to make sure his dick isn't visible or just to remind himself that it's out. Nick can't tell anymore, can't tell how far Louis is willing to push this.

Nick smiles tightly as the bloke sets his plate down, then Louis', then asks if they need anything else. Nick shakes his head quickly, then Louis does, too, and the bloke leaves.

Within seconds, Nick drops his hand to Louis' lap, finding his cock, and starts stroking him, feeling a thrill run down his spine. Louis squeaks out a grunt, curling in on himself, his cock twitching in Nick's grip. Nick sort of wishes he'd thought to ask Louis to wear a plug, make him fuck himself on it as they ate.

Now that Nick's gotten a taste of this whole public thing, though, he vaguely thinks he might like to do that himself, too. Another day, maybe. They'll talk about it.

“Nick, I'm really close,” Louis grits out, hips rocking into Nick's hand.

Nick pulls his hand away, nudging Louis to sit back, and leans over, hovering right over his cock. Before Louis can ask, Nick pushes a bit of saliva through his lips, letting a string of it fall over the head of his cock. It's a little vulgar, but Nick figures why not. They're already pushing boundaries.

Sitting up straight, he uses his spit to start stroking Louis again, getting him all wet. “Since I can't use my mouth,” he explains, but Louis is too busy biting back noises, his face squinted with desperation, to reply.

Right as Nick thinks he's about to topple over the edge, two women walk by, probably heading to the restroom, but Nick doesn't stop. They're not looking anyway, and even if they glanced out of the corner of their eye, they'd probably think Louis had to sneeze or something.

“Fuck,” Louis squeaks out in a whisper as the women retreat, then he comes.

Nick strokes him through it, impressed at how quiet he's managing to stay, just hushed moans spilling out of him. He's probably making a mess of his trousers, but Nick almost hopes he is, hopes he'll have to walk out with come stains on his crotch.

Nick kisses him heavily as he finishes, holding his spent cock, wet with Nick's spit and his own come. Louis kisses him back furiously, licking into his mouth and whimpering when Nick shifts his fingers, barely moving them over Louis' sensitive dick.

Nick can't tell if his head is spinning from the wine or from lack of blood flow, but all he wants is for Louis to drop under the table and suck him off. He knows he can't, though. As exciting as the idea of getting caught is, it's too dangerous.

“Keep it out,” he whispers, pulling away from the kiss and he lets go of Louis' cock. He grabs his phone again, taking a photo of it, glad when the splatters of come catch the light enough to be visible. He sends the photo along to Harry with no caption, too turned on to think of anything witty.

“Thank you,” Louis says slowly, sounding quite well fucked. “For doing this for me, you know. Thanks.”

Nick just kisses him again, a little softer this time, but still needy. He pulls Louis' hand into his lap, presses it over his erection. “Not just for you, pet,” he says into the kiss.

Louis smiles against his lips, rubbing his palm over Nick's bulge which feels like heaven after being so hard and not getting any friction. “God, I wish you could just be inside me,” Louis whispers as he touches. “You really are the best fuck I've ever had.”

Nick sucks in a harsh breath, both in response to the words and to the fact that Louis' fingers are fumbling to undo his flies. “You too,” he replies, nodding. “For me, the best.” It's not terribly eloquent, but Nick doesn't give a shit as Louis' hand slides under his pants, gripping his cock.

When the waiter comes over to check on them, Louis turns to his plate, twirling pasta around his fork as his other hand wanks Nick steadily, flicking his wrist so his arm doesn't move much. Nick hasn't even touched his food and the waiter frowns, asking if there's something wrong with it, but Nick can't fucking think with Louis' hand stroking him so perfectly.

“I- uh,” he stutters out, struggling to keep a straight face. “No, it's fine, it's- _great_ , I just, er, got distracted,” he says, picking up his phone and waving it at the waiter. “Work, y'know.”

The waiter seems relieved that he won't have to take the food back, at least, and Nick makes a note to leave a generous tip as the bloke walks away.

“Work,” Louis repeats thoughtfully, taking a bite of his pasta and chewing as he pretends to contemplate it. “Well, I suppose they don't call it a hand _job_ for nothing.”

Nick groans quietly, leaning back and letting his head drop against the padded booth behind him. He stares at his trousers, the movement beneath the fabric, and almost wants to cry at how good it feels. Louis' thumb swipes over the head of his cock then, right over the slit, and Nick closes his eyes, not giving a fuck anymore if he looks natural or not. He's too close to care.

But in a flash, Louis' hand is off of him and he's dropping his napkin to the floor, whispering “oops” as he leans down, peels back Nick's pants, and fucking sucks Nick's cock into his mouth.

Nick almost shouts, has to bite down on his knuckle to stop himself, suddenly feeling Louis' mouth hot and slick around him, his lips sliding quickly over his length. It's dangerous and anyone could see, but Nick's too far gone to care, shoves his fingers into Louis' hair, fucks up once, and comes in his mouth.

Louis expertly swallows every drop of it and, when he pops back up, his face is red, but he's smiling, holding up his napkin. “Got it,” he says happily, then carefully places it over his lap.

Nick's finger has nasty red bite marks on it and his mind is all but blank, in awe that Louis just did that, in awe that he just _came_ into Louis' _mouth_ in _public_.

Louis is eating his food, bobbing his head back and forth as he chews like he's never been happier, his cock still out under the table and the tiniest little dribble of Nick's come at the corner of his mouth. Nick is quite sure, actually, that he loves him.

His phone lights up with a text then, and when Nick looks, he sees that it's from Harry: _I see you ordered sausage._ There's a crying laughing emoji at the end and then, amusingly, a thumbs up. Nick rolls his eyes to himself, showing Louis the message. 

Louis rolls his eyes, too, grinning. “He's the worst,” he says fondly, then turns back to his food. “This is really good. You should start on yours before the waiter comes back and panics again.”

Nick is definitely not hungry, but he knows Louis is right, so he tucks in, cutting into his chicken. As he eats, he drops a hand to Louis' thigh again, too low to be sexual this time. He squeezes gently, right above the boy's knee, glancing up to see Louis smiling in response.

Louis doesn't put his dick away until they've paid the bill. Only then does he zip up his trousers, the come stains barely noticeable but definitely there.

That night, they fuck, just the two of them. And it's still as good as ever, still the best shag Nick's ever had.


End file.
